Losing Her
by Raefever
Summary: After waiting so long to be human again, could it have all been for nothing. He is watching as she is being ripped away from him again. Can he save her?
1. Chapter 1

Human again; although she couldn't remember being human to be quite so dizzying or nauseating, the day before the feeling had not been as strong but it had gotten worse as the day dragged on. She had convinced the other maids and Lumiere that she was feeling fine when they had questioned her on why she acted so out of sorts, Lumiere was much harder to convince however, he knew her well, much better than any of the maids she shared a room with in the maids quarters, although she had spent countless nights hidden away in Lumiere's personal room; technically against the rules but, only Cogsworth had ever discovered this and he was no tell-tale.

She had gone about her day as normal, cleaned where she was supposed to and steered clear of any trouble, and occasionally gripping things for support when her new found legs decided to flake or the pounding inside her head got too strong. Her legs seemed to feel as weak as the first days she had them back, stumbling around and clinging to benches, railings and Lumiere for support.

Jobs had to be done and unfortunately the library was in need of a dusting, the job was long and boring and they had ran out of excuses to avoid it. It turned out to be more entertaining than expected though, as Belle and Adam found the library to be an entertaining place to escape royal duties and also happened to enjoy reading aloud to one another, listening to a story whilst working wasn't so bad.

At around lunch time concentrating on cleaning and listening to Belle read to Adam at the same time became a harder task than it should be, head swimming, stomach twisting uncomfortably and her whole body shaking with chills, she decided cleaning to be the winner for her attention and began wiping shelves down with a cloth duster, they became the maids preference, after turning human once more no maid could even stand the sight of a feather duster.

Mrs Potts came around offering tea to Belle and Adam around two in the afternoon, the feeling got stronger, dizziness consumed her and most of her body shook with chills.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Plumette?" Mrs Potts turned to her, a kind smile on her face, but she hadn't heard.

"What?" She questioned back.

"Do you want tea?" Mrs Potts came to stand beside her, while she turned slightly to face her.

"You're as white as a sheet!" She grabbed at Plumette's wrist pulling her in closer to feel her forehead for a fever, and by God did she find one. Pulling her hand back sharply she gasped,

"Your burning up!" Mrs Potts pulled her in the direction of the chairs and sofa where Belle and Adam sat but she couldn't find enough strength for her legs to obey. She stumbled forward but was caught by Mrs Potts yanking her upright and holding her there by her waist.

This stirred a reaction from the royal couple who had been watching closely the entire time, they jumped up upon seeing her stumble.

They ran to their sides quickly, abandoning the book which now lay on the floor. Adam rapidly had his arm under her knees and the other over her shoulders, bringing her to the sofa he and Belle sat at moments before and lay her down gently.

"Adam, get Lumiere for her." Adam obeyed his wife, knowing that Lumiere was likely who Plumette would want right now, he walked off in a hurry.

Belle herself placed her hand to the ill girls head and recoiled in shock for a moment before placing it back and running the edge of her finger along her cheek.

"She should have been in bed," Mrs Potts nodded beside them, kneeling down.

"I know deary, I only wish she'd of thought that too." A sad smile came to her face, she pulled a small blanket that was thrown over the chair to their left closer and rapped it oven the trembling girl.

The feeling nestled in her stomach grew worse, she couldn't stop herself from letting her grip on her belly get tighter and a whimper of pain escape. Belle and Mrs Potts heard and grew more worried.

"What's wrong deary?" Mrs Potts whispered to her in a soft caring voice, that of a mother talking to her upset child.

She didn't have much energy left in her to talk, instead only giving a one word answer.

"Stomach,"

Belle bit her lip nervously, anyone she cared about getting sick always made her feel worried, after finding out what happened to her mother.

Adam hurried through the hallways, checking every room for Lumiere. It took awhile but eventually he found the lively footman discussing something with Cogsworth outside the dining room.

"Oh, Bonjour Master, what seems to be the problem?" The Sirius glare the Master held instilled panic in both men, the Master only made such a face when something was drastically wrong.

"It's Plumette, she's not well."

"Where is she?"

"In the library with Belle and Mrs Potts." The three men hurried back towards the library. Lumiere cursed himself, he should have trusted his instincts when he asked Plumette why she acted so tired and out of sorts, instead of telling the truth to him, she had lied and convinced him she was well.

Once they reached the library, a fair walk away from the dining room, the mood grew more dreary as the sight that awaited them was not a happy one.

Plumette lay shivering on the small sofa, her head lay in Belle's lap. Lumiere strode towards them, his heart breaking the closer he got, the sight of his lover so weak and still when normally she would be bursting with energy and flirtatious remarks.

"I'll take her to bed," That was all he said and needed to say, gently he scooped her up into his arms, blanket and all, he began walking the halls in the direction of the servant quarters. Deciding to take a much quieter root to their rooms instead, surely Plumette did not want to be seen by many at the moment. Adam, Belle, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts in tow they made it to the servants door and then to Lumiere's own personal bedroom, much grander than the pitiful maids shared bedrooms. A small four poster bed (Built to fit one but would fit two, quite snuggly), a small desk and chair and a wardrobe.

"I'll get her more comfortable clothes to wear." Mrs Potts disappeared quickly in search of something more comfortable for the girl to wear than a battered maids uniform.

Lumiere lay down his lover, the utmost care in his actions,

"Mon amour, why did you lie?" He sat carefully beside her and whispered to her.

Quietly and in a very upset sounding voice, a small whisper replied " I did not wish for you to worry about me." She squirmed under the blankets, trying to place herself closer to him. He instead done the job for her, shifting closer.

"That seems to have happened anyway." His hand pressed up against her forehead.

"Oh Lumiere." Pain took over her body again and groaning escaped her lips. Lumiere moved to sit behind her and held her head in close to his chest.

Once peace took over again and the pain settled, the others left to tend to duties and the like, Cogsworth being sent for the village doctor, she fell limp in his arms as she left the world for one of dreams instead.


	2. Chapter 2

A Knock awoke them both, he had fell asleep moments after her.

"Hello? I've got your clothes." It was Mrs Potts, presumably with Plumette's clothes.

"Ah, yes come in." Lumiere called back to her as he lifted Plumette off of his chest and tucked her back under the blankets. The door opened and Mrs Potts stepped through, a light blue night-dress slung over her arm, a rather fake looking smile on her face.

"Thank you, Mrs Potts." Lumiere stood to take the dress from her, a thankful expression on his face.

"Cogsworth will be back with the doctor shortly,"

"Ah, wonderful, mon ami."

"Feel better, Plumette."

Lumiere turned to Plumette, she made an attempt to sit up. He slowly helped her undress until she sat in no more than her underclothes. Stepping back to reach for her night-dress, "Arms up s'il vous plaît." He commanded and she shakily obeyed. Once over her head she pulled the night-dress all the way down, quickly slid back under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Lumiere?" She called out to him.

"What is it my darling?"

"Lumiere, I'm sorry." She sank farther into the bed and looked up at him.

"Sorry for what, mon amour?"

"I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"That is what you wish to apologise for? Mon amour you have no need to apologies to me, if anything I should apologies to you for not seeing through the lies and letting you get yourself so ill." He sounded angry, though she could tell he was more angry at himself than her.

Lumiere's face softened, he approached the bed slowly, and sat beside his sweetheart. "Lets agree we were both in the wrong and speak no more off it," She nodded, "Besides you need your rest, you should sleep."

Lumiere kicked his shoes off one at a time, removed his wig and coat, carelessly leaving them at his feet. He lay beside her, foreheads pressed together. He leaned in closer. She did the same. They got closer and closer and closer. Their lips were almost touching. Until...

"ACHOO" He hadn't expected that apparently, in fact it had startled him enough that he fell off the side of the bed.

"Aaggghh, dear God, woman are you trying to put me in an early grave." He wailed loudly, she giggled back,

"Sorry," He looked up with puppy-dog-eyes, "I'm not really sorry though."

"I knew you weren't."

Footsteps rattled down the hallway, Cogsworths heavy breathing mixed with metal doctors equipment clanging together in a bag could be heard through the walls, Plumette lay back in bed. The door shook, someone was slamming their fist gently against the other side.

Lumiere got up from the floor to answer the knock.

"Ah! Mon ami, I see you have returned with the doctor." The doctor was a short, blond-haired man with lanky, hairy arms and an odd frightening grin.

"Bonjour, it's a pleasure to meet you," He shook Lumiere's hand, " Now if you wouldn't mind leaving so I may examine the patient." He looked over Lumiere's shoulder to Plumette as he stepped into the room.

"Oh, of course." Lumiere left the room, leaving the doctor to do his job.

This left him and Cogsworth alone in the hallway, they looked at each other sadly.

"How is she?" Cogsworth often sounded upset, normally about silly little things but now there was a real reason to be upset and he would be the last person to take it lightly.

"I think she is putting on a brave face, I can tell she is not very well."

"Poor girl, I imagine you're quite upset."

"I am mon ami, I am. I wish I hadn't let her do this to herself."

"It can't be all your fault can it? I'm sure you're not to blame."

"But I feel I am to blame, she wasn't this sick last night or even this morning, but I let her get up and work and now we're here, mon dieu." Lumiere threw his head backwards in anger, his eyes glossy, tears threatened to fall and a few did before he stopped himself.

"She'll be alright Lumiere, it'll just take time." Cogsworth knew how much Lumiere cared for Plumette and how much this illness was taking its toll. Indeed he did feel quite sorry for the girl.

The doctor came out of the room a few minutes later, he looked confused and uncertain, he stood in front of Lumiere,

"This indeed is a mystery case, I suggest a cold wet cloth for the fever, oh and this for the headache," He handed Lumiere a pill bottle, "Apart from that I don't believe there is much more I can do."

"Thank you, sir." Lumiere looked disappointed.

"I'd best be going, now." Cogsworth started leading the man out of the castle, not before giving Lumiere a reassuring pat on the back and a quick smile.

Lumiere turned back to his bedroom door, he hesitated, but slowly pushed the door open.

Plumette lay still where he had left her, still flushed with fever yet shivering with a chill.

"Lumiere," She called out to him, "It hurts," she hated to whine but it really did and she wasn't about to sit there and say nothing. He snuggled up to her, gently pulling her onto his chest. "I know mon amour, but you will get better." His grip on her grew tighter, he place his hand over her stomach.

"Ah! Not there, Lumiere." She threw his hand off her, "Not there, my stomach hurts." Her face softens again, but a tear rolled down her cheek, he was crying himself.

"Try to get some rest mon amour," He kissed the top of her head, she buried her face in his shoulder.

And like that she was back in a land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone poked her shoulder, they shook it gently, they were trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes, the bright sunlight made them water, looking back at her was Mrs Potts cheery face.

"Morning love," She was putting a cold wet cloth on her forehead.

"Where's Lumiere?" She noticed her lovers suprising absence.

"Don't worry deary he's with Cogsworth, he'll be back later." A tray with dry toast and tea lay on the small set of drawers, the thought of food its self made Plumette queasy. Mrs Potts saw her eyeing the food.

"I brought your breakfast." Mrs Potts smiled at her but the thought of eating still made her gag. It didn't go unnoticed by Mrs Potts.

"What's wrong poppet?" That sweet motherly voice got her, it sounded like her own mother.

"I don't think I can eat this."

"You must be starving, at least drink the tea," She pleaded with her, "It might help make you feel better."

Looking at the teacup, cautiously grabbing it and holding it to her lips, she took a sip. It tasted amazing and terrible at the same time, swallowing it, it burned her throat a little. It hit the bottom of her stomach, she hadn't eaten the day before and the liquid hitting her stomach felt strange. Mrs Potts handed the plate with dry toast on it to her. She looked up at Mrs Potts questioningly.

Mrs Potts sat beside her, "Just try a little bit, if you feel worse I won't make you eat more." She smiled down at the young girl, Plumette lifted a piece of toast off the plate, she bit into the corner and swallows hard. Her stomach swirled again, she quickly dropped the toast back on the plate and grabbed at her stomach. Her hand flew to her mouth, nothing happened.

Mrs Potts looked concerned, she did hate to see anyone so ill, especially anyone so close to her. The poor girl looked close to tears.

"It's ok poppet," Mrs Potts leaned forward to give her a hug, tears spilled over Plumette's eyes.

"It's not that bad is it?" She nodded. More tears spilled.

"Come on poppet don't cry, you'll have me crying too." She let out a sob and pulled the girl in for any other hug.

The castle was quiet now. The liveliest of characters were what made the castle feel alive, but now everything felt sad and dreary.

Lumiere was in the kitchen, Cogsworth had persuaded him to come and eat while Mrs Potts took care of Plumette. They were not alone for long though as the Maestro and his wife came to join them. They looked happy. Probably hadn't heard what happened yet.

"Good day Cogsworth, Lumiere." Cadenza smiled alongside Madame Gardrobe.

"I wish it were mon ami, I wish it were." Lumiere sighed as he sipped his tea.

"Oh, do tell Lumiere, what has you so upset?" Gardrobe inquired as she and her husband sat down.

He was right, they hadn't heard. And now he has to tell them, tell them their friend is ill, dying.

"Plumette had become ill, very ill." He held back a sob, he could shocked faces as they looked to each other.

"Since when?"

"Well we first noticed yesterday, but we believe she fell ill long before then." He choked on his words as he said them. The once happy faces had grown distant and tearful.

"We should go see her Amore mio." Gardrobe whispered quietly to her husband.

"We will darling, I promise." Cadenza leaned forwards and kissed her forehead gently. They stood to leave but looked back at Lumiere before doing so. He tried to smile. "Send her my love." He asked. The smile hadn't worked.

They had never said this to anyone but each other, but at heart they felt Plumette to be almost like a daughter to them. Her parents had died young and they found the young girl to be quite a character. Never having children of their own, she was the closest they would get to having a child, and they were the parents she needed when her own had passed.

And as they walked the hallways to the servants quarters, they remembered all the times when she was small and would chase Froufrou through the castle or when she would sit in Cadenza's lap while he played the harpsichord. They thought of how they might not get anymore times like that, now.

They knocked. Mrs Potts called to for them to come in. They sat on the bed. Mrs Potts left, still sobbing saying something about finding Chip.

They talked to her, even if she didn't talk back. Her fever grew higher, it was harder to keep her awake. So they didn't, instead they sang her softly to sleep.

Blankets pulled up to her neck and Froufrou at her feet, she was gone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam stood in the west wing. He hadn't been up there since the spell was broken. But he had a reason. He was looking for something. He thought it would help, he was desperate to find it.  
And when he did, he asked it a question. He wanted to know what was happening to her. What he saw made him gasp in shock and horror.  
"Belle!" He ran down the stairs to find her. He found her in the kitchen, she was about to eat one of the cookies Lumiere had baked a few days before.

"Wait, wait! Don't eat that." He slapped her hand away from the tray.  
"OW! Adam what was that for?"  
"I'm sorry Belle I'll explain in a second, but help me find all the others, I have something they need to see." She looked confused but nodded.  
It wasn't long before Belle and Adam were stood infront of Lumiere, Mrs Potts, Cogsworth, Madame de Gardrobe, Cadenza, Chip, Chapeau and several of the maids.  
"Thank you all, we have something that needs to be seen." He asked the mirror again, to show him what had happend to her, why this was happening. He turned the mirror for them to see. The mirror showed them the kitchen, Lumiere appeared to be baking something, but when Lumiere stepped away and left the room, someone came to the window, they fiddled with the latch for a moment before pulling it open and hopping onto the window sill. They retreavied a small bottle from their pocket and poured it into the mix Lumiere had made. The boy jumped when the door moved, he hopped back down and slammed the window closed again before Lumiere noticed.  
The mirror skipped forwards to when Lumiere was finished baking the cookies. Plumette came skipping into the kitchen, he broke a cookie for them to share, he fed her her half, but dropped his before he could eat it, they laughed.

The mirror returned to normal, everyone looked shocked, some were crying.  
Lumiere ran to the kitchen and started looking through cupboards and drawers, Belle, Adam and Mrs Potts came in after him. He screamed, "Where is it!" he looked for a few more seconds before spotting the empty bottle beside the window. He unscrewed the top and a incredibly strong smell poured out of it. Adam lifted the bottle out of his hand and sniffed it.

"It's bleach."

Everyone knew what that meant, and as Adam lifted the tray of cookies and discarded them, the others came in. They told them the same.  
Cadenza and Gardrobe cried into each other.  
Chapeau hung his head low.  
Chip ran to his mother.

"I know who that boy was," Everyone looked at Belle, "He's a boy from the village, he and his parents live near my father." She looked out the window. "I should go find him." Belle left for the village on Philippe. They watched her gallop away.

Cadenza watched his wife as they sat in their room. They had fallen asleep on Plumette an Lumiere's bed. They had slept for hours beside her and only awoke when she had been sick and needed help.  
But sleeping for so long meant they couldn't sleep that night. So instead they talked for hours about all of their happiest memories in the castle, when they got married playing with the young prince, teaching Plumette to sing and play the harp.  
They talked about the not so happy memories too, being trapped apart for years, the princes mother dying, finding Plumette crying the night her real parents passed, and they talked about right now, what was happening to their girl.

They had to say good bye to her now, didn't they? This was a death sentence wasn't it? That boy took her life and she would never get that back, would she?  
Gardrobe promised to make her the most extravagant dress for her.  
Cadenza promised to play her favourite music.  
And together they would say good bye.

Mrs Potts went home to her husband and held him and Chip tight. The thought of losing yet another friend loomed. She had lost many things over the years, but those things could be found again, and this wasn't that simple.  
Chip was crying and so was she. She had yet to tell her husband why, but that could wait, for now all that mattered was who she losing and how long of a wait she would have to meet her again. So for now it was good bye.

Cogsworth sat alone in his room thinking. His bestfriends lover was dying and he could not stop it. He felt useless.  
He wondered what would happen when she was gone, if Lumiere would live much longer afterwards. He wouldn't try to stop him, but he would miss him. Lifelong friends and this could change that forever. All because of one stupid boy. He could do nothing to prevent it coming, so he would have to prepare to say good bye.  
"Till the end my friend." That was a promise they made to eachother, and in truth he could never be prepared to say good bye.

Lumiere sat with her, wished this was a cruel trick and cried when it wasn't. He loved her, he cradled her in his arms and gently rubbed her back while she slept.  
He was convinced that this would not be good bye, that it couldn't be.  
He swore this would not become a good bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Philippe cantered through the village, Belle on his back. She was looking for something. They travelled all through the village until they reached a door. Maurice sat behind that door. Oblivious.

She wanted to talk to him desperately.

Belle dismounted Philippe and approached the door once again. She pushed and the door fell open. It was darker inside. Voices chatted away in the dark. Stepping further into the building the voices became recognisable as the voices of LeFou and her father.

"Oh bonjour Belle, LeFou here dropped by to apologise for what happened, I was just telling him he has already been forgiven." Maurice stood from his chair next to LeFou and walked towards Belle, arms open for a hug. Belle returned the hug gratefully.

"Bonjour Belle," LeFou piped up from his seat.

"Bonjour."

Maurice could sense something was wrong with his daughter, her face was streaked lightly from crying, she sniffed and that look in her eyes made him worry. What had happened? Did something bad happen at the palace? He was scared now.

"What's happened Belle?" A sob slipped from her lips, she rubbed her eye.

"I need to talk to you both, one of the castle maids, Lumiere's girlfriend Plumette, a boy from the village came to the castle, he got in through the kitchen window. He poured bleach into some of our food. Thankfully no one else ate it before we found out, but we can't do anything to help." Belle hung her into her fathers shoulder. He held her back. He felt her breathe. He was so thankful it wasn't her who found that boys idiotic mistake. At the same time he felt bad that it was one of her friends. They had to be friends, why else would she be this upset.

"I came here to find him, the boy." Belle pulled back from her fathers grip, rocking on the balls of her feet. "I... will you help me bring him up to the palace, I can't ask anyone from the palace to help in case they try to hurt him or anything."

"We'll help," LeFou had a feeling he already knew who Belle was talking about, he felt a bit stupid, not thinking this would happen.

"You will? Thank you, really." Belle rambled on, her hair flopping around her shoulders.

"Do you know which boy it was Belle?"

"Yes, yes I do it was André." LeFou sighed, he was right after all. Oh God this was all a disaster.

The two men and Belle walked the town streets, looking for André, an unbelievable killer. It didn't take long to come across him. It did, however take a while to catch him. He unfortunately saw them before they saw him which lead to a chase which ended when he ran into his home.

Maurice knocked. A women opened the door. She blinked before asking,

"Can I help you sir?" She looked back over her shoulder whispered to someone inside.

"Does there happen to be a boy by the name of André around by any chance?" Maurice flinched as the women yelled into the house. "André! What on earth have you done this time? Get down here boy!" The women squealed. A boy bolted down the staircase.

"Yes mère?" André looked terrified. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"André, we'd like to have a talk with you, at the palace. If that is alright with your mother here." Belle spoke up to the boy. André looked shocked to see her.

"That's alright with me, my lady, get this boy out of my road for a few hours." André stepped through the door, his mother shut it with a slam.

"I'm sure you are aware of why we payed you this visit," He only nodded in response to Belle as he was marched off towards the castle.

At the castle things were as sad and dreary as the last days of the curse. Lumiere sat in his bed beside his beloved Plumette. Watching her chest rise and fall he noticed her breathing becoming weaker and spaced out. All the others were to come and say their good byes. It would be a tearful affair, one at a time, letting go.

This was happening too fast. Plumette was only twenty seven, no age to die. He realised how much he needed her. It ached in his chest to know what was coming. He was thankful it would be over soon. No more suffering, but up until now it sounded like a fairly painful thing to go through. Plumette shrieked painfully in her sleep, which made him cry, he hated her pain. If he ever met the boy who did this he swore he would slaughter him.

Cogsworth turn came to say good bye. Cogsworth was not one for emotional moments or anything that made him show how much he cared and if Cogsworth cried heaven forbid it must be a bad moment. This was a bad moment. It was speeding towards them and nothing was stopping it or even slowing it down. As Lumiere left, sobs racing through his chest, Cogsworth got a good look at what was happening. How could she be so thin looking already? It had been mere days since this began.

Her eyes pried open to look into his, young ones into his old tired ones. He knew her all her life, since she was a six year old. Long time ago now, he was old even then. It hurt knowing despite the age difference she would be the one to go first. It might not of stung so bad if it had been a fair death. If she had a fair chance to live. Dying of old age, plague, injury or even just some stupid game that got out of hand. Those would be fair, unlike this.

He sat down beside her. He found it hard, saying it out loud. Good bye was difficult when you knew it was the last time you would say it. He was always the calm in a storm, difficult as it may be, he always came through. He was always the sensible one. He wished it wasn't so, that he could turn back the clock and make this right. He suddenly felt the need to apologise for every little thing he ever said to her. He hoped she was listening, because he meant it now, by God he meant it.

Mrs Potts came in as Cogsworth left, she of all people wished this didn't have to happen, but it did happen. It was scary really, how quick this happened. A few days ago, Mrs Potts offered Plumette a cup of tea and when she didn't respond, they finally saw how terrible this all was. Mrs Potts had turned Plumette around and gaped at how pale the girls skin had become and how she shook from chills and how hot her forehead was. She remembered Plumette plummeting to the floor before her eyes and struggling to catch her.

She stroked the girls cheek as tears fell from her eye. She pulled a feather from her pocket, taking a moment to look at it between her fingers. She pulled the hair a way from Plumette's ear as she tucked the feather behind it. A daft gesture, but a meaningful one. Plumette smiled a bright smile as she squeaked out a thank you.

"Thank you forever, Mrs Potts." By God, did Mrs Potts need that.

Cadenza came next. He and his wife had decided they would say good bye on their own. Tears made his makeup run. This was cruel. What had Plumette done? This couldn't be her fault. This was an innocent child who did no wrong. His innocent child. Frou frou leaped into the bed to sniff her face, he could tell something wasn't right. Something ached in his chest, he knew he wasn't her father, but he was there much longer than the real man. He didn't admit it but he hoped, he would be the one to give her away at her wedding. He didn't have his own child. But she was his own child; that was how he felt and he hoped she felt the same.

Plumette seemed to hold the ability to read minds, she sat up to say,

"If by chance or by God I live, you will walk me down the aisle. That's a promise." By chance or by God. He liked that, she had hope.

Gardrobe, last to say goodbye. No one dies like this. People aren't made to go this way. Plumette had life left in her yet. A mothers job was never done. You worried about your daughter and you cared about your daughter until you were on your deathbed. Not your daughters deathbed. Never like this. Who could stand by while this went on.

Mother and daughter. A title neither of them had ever said aloud. By God did it sound good. Her own daughter. Not by blood, but they didn't need blood anyway. It was just a stupid technicality.

She was dying to hear her voice again. I didn't even have to be anything meaningful, just her voice.

She got her wish.

"I love you maman." That was all she needed to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Cadenza sat on the bed again. Next to his wife. Next to his child.

His child.

She felt the same way. It felt good to know now. Garderobe cried when she heard her say it. She called her, her mother. He pulled Plumette into his lap to hug her close. It was almost impossible for her to stay awake, she was so drowsy. All three squeezed into the small bed. Her stomach made an ominous sound. She groaned.

He loved his wife, they were so similar, they both leaned in to shush in her ear and place their hand over her stomach. Her forehead was worryingly warm with fever. They had run out of ideas on how to help her, the pain must be excruciating.

Garderobe squeezed them both tightly into a hug, never wanting to let go. She sang to them, she sang them softly to sleep.

Plumette could hear them, she could feel them. She knew her father was falling asleep to the sound of her mothers voice beside her. As her fathers hand completely ceased it's movement and began to fall off her stomach, she new he was asleep. Her mothers hand crept up to take its place. The aching, burning sensation wouldn't leave. She missed Lumiere but enjoyed her parents being this close to her. She hoped they would be ok after she was gone. They were not going to do anything drastic or insane.

Little footsteps clattered up the hallway and stopped just outside the door. Chip's squeaky voice asked for permission to enter, Gardrobe allowed him in.

He carried a tea tray with him, a tea pot and three small teacups atop it.

"Mum said you'd be in here." Chip smiled kindly as he set the tray on a set of drawers close by. Carefully handing a cup to Garderobe and taking one for himself, he sat down on the bed taking a sip of tea.

"Are you ok Chip?" Garderobe saw the tears welling in Chip's eyes. He wiped them away quickly with his sleeve. He sobbed out, "Yeah, I'm fine."

It didn't take a genius to see he was upset about something, you didn't need to be a genius figure out what he was upset about either.

Madame de Garderobe sat up from the bed to put her arm around Chip.

"It's okay Angelo, this will all be okay, I promise."

"No it won't be, cause Plumette's gonna die and it's not fair!" Chip screamed and sobbed into Garderobe's shoulder.

"I know, this isn't fair Chip, but we can't do anything about it now." She forgot how he must feel about all of this, Chip was only ten years old, he couldn't understand. He wasn't stupid by any means but he was young. She hugged him close to her. At least someone was being realistic about it. She was getting a bit of sick of hearing false hope. Chip cried more harshly.

"Where's your mother? I'm sure she'll want to know you're upset." She cupped Chip's cheek in her hand and looked in too his eyes. He pulled away and sharply banged his back off the wall in a way that should have hurt, but he didn't flinch.

"Don't wanna talk to her."

"Who will you talk to?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone." Chip screamed before running out of the room and out of the palace gates.

He kept running and running, running till his legs could take no more. He wouldn't stop until something stopped him. He ran straight into someone, he was deep in the forest. Originally he thought it was a tree but when his eyes refocused he realised that was in fact very wrong. He had run into a person. The enchantress no less. She looked distressed to see him running throughout the woods.

"Hello, Chip isn't it?" Chip nodded, "May I ask why you have strayed so far from the Palace?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Chip grumbled angrily. The Enchantress didn't look convinced.

"I'm sure what ever is troubling you, I could fix it." She had little idea of why he was crying, "Why don't you tell me so I can help you." He mumbled out the reason but realised she couldn't understand him. A bit louder he said, "My friend is gonna die 'cause she's sick."

"I might be able to fix that, I can't be sure but I could try." Chip gapped in disbelief, she couldn't really make her better could she?

He thought it was worth a shot at least. They could try. They didn't have much hope either way.

Back in the castle, in the small room an even smaller crowed had gathered, Lumiere, the Maestro and his wife sat next to him, Mrs Potts on the floor beside them Cogsworth leaned on the door frame, Chapeau next to him and Adam and Belle in the middle of the room. The were all just waiting now, for the ill girl laid down in the bed to stop breathing and be put out of her misery, be at peace at last and die. Lumiere cradled her body in his lap. Her heart was slowly stopping, he could hardly hear her breathing, it was worryingly close to her death. Everyone was reciting stories of fun times they had with her and final words they thought she needed to hear.

Lumiere was barely listening. All he could was her heart. The beats were becoming farther and farther apart, more of a gap for him to panic about.

Adam stood still. Belle clung to his arm desperately, her nails dug into his skin through his shirt. He felt so guilty. If it wasn't for him Lumiere would have been married to Plumette years ago and they would have had many more years of their lives. More years to spend together before it came to a crashing end. He felt sick at how much of an utter jerk he was to them in the past and only now was he trying to apologise to everyone. He was such an idiot who didn't deserve these people or their friendship. As soon as her breathing stopped his eyes couldn't hold back as he broke into sobs.

He suddenly felt a lot older and stiffer, like he could do nothing. Cogsworth felt he was useless again. A young woman, his friend was dead. He had done nothing to help even though nothing could be done to help.

Mrs Potts missed her before she even stopped breathing. This wasn't her. Plumette wasn't sickly and quiet. Plumette was loud and flirtatious, like her boyfriend. Neither had been themselves in a few days and neither were likely to ever be theirselves again.

They lost their child. You should never loose your child. Not before you loose yourself. Life goes on but, deep down it stops; just a little part of it, the part of your life that was them dies too. It'll stay there, the pain of losing them. Losing _Her_. In stories. That was were things like this happen. Not real life. But to someone, I suppose this is a story. To someone far off or away in the future.

Lumiere couldn't breath. She wasn't breathing. He listened for a moment to make sure. He moved to her heartbeat, he listened, one... two... three and then it wasn't there at all. He felt his own heart stop. And then start. But it ached. His heart ached. Just how long he sat there, he couldn't tell, could have been years, could've been seconds.

But she wasn't on her way back anytime soon, or ever. He couldn't listen to her voice or her laugh or see her grin, she couldn't dance around the castle or dust the palace or kiss him, hug him back or even respond. She was really gone this time. Once and for all she, was gone. And he was still here. They were all still there. Human, breathing, and left in tears. No choice but to keep going.

That was what they were going to do. Keep going. Most of them anyway. Lumière has different plans.


	7. Chapter 7

He gently cradled her in his arms. Seconds into minutes, minutes into hours. He lay with her, though it wasn't really her anymore, just what was left. He cried to he could cry no more. They had to pry him away from her.

They lay her on the bed with a white sheet over her.

That night not an eye was dry in the household, nightgown clad maids all gathered into one room, silently crying. The eight person room fitted all thirty two maids nicely. In the middle of the room, a bed lay empty, sheets made, carved gracefully into the headboard, a name; Plumette. Candles lay in bunches around the bed frame, lit with dancing, yellow flames, gorgeous flowers, piles of feathers and handwritten letters. A friend once slept there. Most of the time at least. They had set beds from an early age, they all came to live their lives at the palace in their childhood and grew up together. They hadn't thought what would happen if one of them died, they didn't know they'd have to think about it so soon. She slept there every night up until she was nineteen and started sneaking off to Lumiere. They had made a deal with Cogsworth, they would only be allowed to stay together on days off or in the case of illness, up until they got married.

They had arguments about who would be first to get married, Plumette was always the favourite. Didn't seem too likely to happen now.

Up the corridor, in Mrs Potts small bedroom in the castle, the one she opted to stay in tonight, she lay awake weeping. She guessed Chip had gone home to his father. She was honestly a bit to distraught to care. The further he was from this mess the better. Tears stained her cheeks and nightdress. She was twiddling a feather between her fingers again, a short white feather. That girl meant so much to her and now she was gone. One of the younger maids, she became part of Mrs Potts little gang of scullery maids at age six and stayed ever since, twenty one years ago now, almost twenty two, Plumette's birthday wasn't far off.

A fire flicked in front of them, in the quiet library, where this all began. The book still sat where they threw it, on the floor, open at page four hundred and sixty two. Neither had the desire to finish the story, it was a boring book anyway with a long, unentertaining plot. They could still see Plumette past out on the sofa. Belle could still feel her head in her lap. Adam could feel her feverishly warm, almost weightless body pressing into his. They watched the flames. Across the room, a small white feather picked up in a draft and danced its way into the fire place and instantly caught fire. They watched the ash drift away.

Cogsworth let tears slip from his eyes. He thought he could Her himself tick with anxiety like when he was a clock. He was scared, hard to admit but he was scared; scared of what his best friend was about to do. He heard Lumiere's shoes click past his door hours ago, he hadn't done anything yet, that much he knew. His window banged shut and then opened again, the latch was broken, as he strode over to the window he spotted a feather jammed in the latch. He pulled it out and the latch was fixed.

Lumiere rested his arm on a concrete wall, his mind was made up, his toes hung over the edge of the balcony in the tower, looking over the grounds. In daylight you could just about see the village. He couldn't push himself to do it. No one was going to stop him. He had all the time in the world. He could wait.

Chip, he walked for hours with the Enchantress trying to escape the forest as darkness grew. He hadn't realised how far he ran. The Enchantress made them stop to pick up a wilted rose on the way. 'Waist of time' he thought. As they came to the door of the servant rooms he knew he was too late. A bouquet of flowers, a heart drawn in feathers and candles lined the hallway outside to door of Lumiere's bedroom.

He twisted the doorknob and took her hand as he stepped inside. The cold tinge was a far cry from the warm, loving environment from earlier that day. Sobs racked his tiny chest as he cried before her, "No, please there has to be more time, you have to be here," a useless plea but a plea nonetheless.

The Enchantress only lowered her hood, pulled the cloth away and stood back. After a few moments, the wilted rose in her hand lay where Plumette's heart was liable to be. Chip only cried harder. Seconds turned to minutes, before gold appeared around the one remaining petal. It began forming new petals. Slowly a new looking rose lay in its place.

Plumette's chest arose before falling again. And again. And again. She was breathing and alive and... and very dizzy.

The Enchantress was looking down at her, Chip was sobbing in her lap. Why was Chip sobbing in her lap? He looked up.

"Plumette?" He seemed confused, scared and maybe a tad ecstatic. She remembers. She died. Again. How tragic. She didn't think anyone would be this upset.

He flung himself forward to hug her. Arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Ah, there was a problem, she was still in a lot of excruciating pain. She would smile through it for him though.

The Enchantress tapped her shoulder and pointed for her to look out the window into the moonlit dark. Up in the tower she could just see her lovers golden coat and shoes on the edge of the balcony. She had to save him now.

She pulled Chip away.

"Chip, I need you to go and find everyone, wake them up and tell them to follow you, understand?"

"Yep!" Chip ran back through the hallways. Screaming with all his might, 'Everyone! Wake up!" He knocked doors and walls till the castle shook. She stood up and wobbled. Her back ached, her legs ached, her stomach, her head, it all ached. But she had to get to him, no matter what. She stepped out, avoiding the feathers and candles. Dizzily she ran through the hallway, not stopping when someone poked their head out the door to see why Chip was yelling. It looked strange, dozens of people looking out doors. Mrs Potts voice yelled out, "Plumette!" She looked as if she saw a ghost, and rightly so. A chase was on, Mrs Potts and plenty of others on her tail. All nightgown clad.

Going up a floor, more people joined and began banging other people's doors,

"Cogsworth!"

"Chapeau!"

"Cadenza!"

The chase continued past the library,

"Come on Belle!" Chip poked his head in and beckoned them to join. Up to the tower. It was a race now. A race to stop Lumiere. Barefoot and cold. They helped push open the locked door. They stopped, Plumette didn't, she crashed straight into Lumiere and pulled him back.

"Mon amour, please. Please! No!" They crumpled to the floor together and cried, when he saw her face, alive and breathing, not stone cold or burning like fire he showered her in kisses, they piled on from there, Chip, Mrs Potts, Cogsworth, Belle, Adam, Cadenza, Garderobe. Alive, breathing and human, everything they wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Lumiere was kissing her from head to toe. Hugs came from all directions. So many loving embraces he was afraid she would get hurt. He pulled her out of the crowd onto his knees where they cried and kissed even more. Everyone cheered from the corridor.

Mrs Potts cuddled Chip in her arms as she spoke, "How Plumette? How are you Alive?"

"Ask the Enchantress." Plumette peered over her shoulder to the women in question, who just raised her head and whisked away into the dark.

"Well as long as you're alive and well again, that's all we need." Belle crawled over to sit next to them on the stone floor, it was cold enough considering the room had an open wall without any method to close it over, made colder by the stone and lack of fireplace. Plumette began to shiver, as did Belle and Adam, Mrs Potts, Chip, everyone. It was freezing cold and the smell of damp was getting to them. The warm fire in the library seemed more appealing. Lumiere insisted he carry her there even after she told him she could walk just fine on her own now. He would admit it was mainly just so he could feel her heart beat and hear her breathing, making sure it wasn't about to stop again.

In the library they were left alone again, in the soft light of the fire with the smell of old books to accompany them. He swore he would never let her close her eyes again, but alas her eyelids began to droop, being resurrected must take a lot out of a person huh? Hours he sat awake watching as she took a breath, listening and waiting. Her hair smelled like her again, not of medicine, her face looked relaxed and not contorted in pain or fear.

Or perhaps he spoke too soon.

Deep into the night her face began to twist uncomfortably before her eyes shot open.

"Are you ok chérie?" Her gorgeous eyes opened and closed as she bit her lip and shook her head.

"I don't feel well." He was nervous again. Did she just feel a bit sick because she was still a tad ill from the bleach or was she completely relapsing. The Enchantress would be more careful than that, she couldn't be that bad off, it'll just pass with time.

"Oh chérie, tell me what hurts." He sat up to be ready to get anything she needed,

"It's just my stomach." He lay back down beside her, his chin resting on top of head, careful not to press too hard as his fingers made their way onto Plumette's stomach.

"Need a tummy rub, my lady?" Her ribs poked through her skin disturbingly, as his fingers moved up and down on her belly he felt her tense with each cramp. He pressed kisses on her face to distract her from the pain.

"I can make you tea, or a glass of water if you so please. It might help calm your belly." The thought of warm tea calming her stomach sounded brilliant, but being left alone while Lumiere scurries away to make it sounds less than appealing.

"No, it's ok. Don't leave me again, mon amour." He saw the panic in her eyes at the idea of being left alone, this gave him an idea of his own. He crawled over her to stand up and forced his arms underneath her legs and shoulders. He twirled with her in his arms and danced all the way down to the kitchen holding her close.

In the kitchen they discovered they would not be dining alone for Mrs Potts was up and crashing about the kitchen. They must have scared her when they came into the room, she jumped when Lumiere's foot clicked on the wooden floor.

"Oh, it's just you." She shuffled nervously on her bare feet as she poured them each a cup of tea. They took it gratefully, taking small sips. Mrs Potts sat down across from them, her eyes darting around desperately thinking of something to say.

"You're the first you know, first maid who's died since I got here. I never thought about what would happen. We couldn't believe one of us was actually gone. You should've seen 'em. Crying their eyes out. You haven't seen your bed yet 'ave you? You should take a look before they take it down again, they've gone and covered your bed in feathers and candles, handwritten letters too. It's gorgeous Plumette. Can't believe you escaped death again either. You're one lucky girl aren't you." The patter of tears on wood could be heard as a few slipped from Mrs Potts eyes. Lumiere reached his hand across the table. His hand on top of hers. Plumette stood up. She walked to Mrs Potts side and gripped the woman close in a hug. She hugged back.

"Saints alive! Feel the bones on you, no meat left on those bones, feels like I'm hugging a skeleton!" Plumette's ribs dug into her skin and her elbows felt like needles poking in her sides.

"I haven't been able to eat for three days, I would expect to weigh a bit less than I did." Plumette giggled as she spoke.

"We'll soon 'ave you back to normal, won't we Lumiere?" Mrs Potts glanced at the giddy man who seemed to be doing nothing more than staring at the beautiful woman he loves.

"Yes we will mon ami, soon you will be the picture of health once again and then we shall live happily ever after. In each other's arms. Together forever." Lumiere had jumped to his feet as he talked, taking Plumette into a mockery of a dance.

"My sweet plume, I can not wait to marry you." He cooed in her ear for only her to hear.

"Nor can I mon amour."


End file.
